Connie's Mom
by luvhockeyboys-21n00
Summary: What's so special about Connie's mom? someone knows but you have to read and find out. please R


Disclaimer: Disney own's the Ducks; Fountains of Wayne own Stacey's Mom.  
  
Warning: the song is probably PG-13, this story is rated R for language and Sexual content.   
  
AN: Mrs. Moore was baised on a teacher i had in HS. thanks for thoes who read my last song fic.  
FriendzNlowPlacez: thanks for u'r review  
  
With that said....Hit it Fountains of Wayne!  
  
It was the last game of the season and all our parents came to the JV/ Varsity showdown. This year was our first year being on varsity, so naturally we had to show up to the JV, plus we were undefeated against our Eden Hall mates. "Goal made by number 00 Guy Germane" the announcer says. "Yeah" I yell and my teammates surround me, congratulating me. "That was awesome" Connie hugged me. "Nice" Charlie patted my back. The game ended 3- 2 in favor of us. We went outside in the parking lot where we met our parents. "Awesome game Guy" Charlie's mom hugs me. "Thanks Mrs. Conway" I smile. "Wonderful shot" Portman's mom slaps my back, now I know where Portman gets his roughness. "Thanks Mrs. P" I rub my back. "Hey my mom's here, I gottta go Guy, I love you" Connie kisses me and walks over to her moms mustang convertible. "Hey sweetie" Mrs. Moreau got out of the car and hugs her. "Dude is that Con's mom?" Portman asks me. "Ahh yes, Mrs. Rachel Moreau, beautiful, smart, and single" Averman gazed upon her. "Oooh wee, her mom's got it going on!" Russ exclaimed. "Dude she's a MILF" Portman exclaimed. "And what a MILF" Goldberg smiles. "What's a MILF?" Dwayne asks. "Come on cowboy, even I know what that means" Ken says. He was still puzzled, "It means Mom I'd Like to Fuck" I explain to him. "Oh I get it," he smiles, "Wait wouldn't that be insect" he frowns. "Exactly how you came into this world" Goldberg joked. Dwayne became even more puzzled. "Dwayne, it means Connie's mom is hot" I say. "Man I would hit that" Portman exclaimed. We all nodded longingly at her. "Golly she is might pretty; if she's a MILF wonder what her kids would look like" Dwayne smiles. We all shake our heads at the comment he made. "Connie is her daughter AKA her kid" I rub my brow.  
  
Stacey's mom has got it goin on   
Stacey's mom has got it goin on   
Stacey's mom has got it goin on   
Stacey's mom has got it goin on  
  
I sat in Geosystems class nodding off as usual we had a sub today, Mrs. Moore she was a science nut and talked in a monotone way. "Class I want you guys to research the many layers of the earth, as extra credit type up a 200 word essay on volcanoes." Mrs. Moore wrote on the chalk board. Loud grones filled the room and the bell rang. "Study at my place again?" I ask Connie. "Well I don't know I have piano lessons again now that the season's over." She says as we walk out of class. "Well can I come over your place than?" I ask. "Alright come by around 3" she kissed my cheek and walked to her next class. I see the guys in the hallway. "Guy, you're so lucky man" Portman put his hand on my shoulder. "How?" I ask. "Connie's hot, and her mom is too, dude, what a threesome that would be" he smiles at the thought. "Since when did you become a Luis?" Averman asked "Hey, I'm a ladies man, not horny" Luis corrected. "Man how did you get so sex crazed?" Fulton gave Portman a strange look. "HA ever since I saw that porno on Avermans computer" he laughed. We all stop and look at Averman. "I told you I was looking for something for anatomy class" he innocently said. "Whatever, I'm saying if Connie's not around you can keep her mom, you know 'company'." Portman stretched the idea in my head. "Yeah and than you guys can get married and turn to Connie, smack her ass and yell 'who's your daddy'" Russ pushed the idea further into my mind. By this time most of the guys start thrusting and "smackin' it" in the air, the exceptions were Adam, Ken and Dwayne, who hadn't gotten a clue after our conversation.  
  
At the end of the day Connie and I walk to her house. "So Con, where did your mom go, I mean where did her work take her this time?" I ask. "She went to Boston..." she said and continued to blabber on about what she did. I wasn't paying attention, I was just thinking about the other day after the game and earlier today at school with the guys. I hadn't seen Mrs. Moreau since Han's funeral, of all places. She was always out of town busy with whatever work she did. "Yeah so there was this guy in Tokyo, and that was a huge mess...", "Hey is your mom gonna be there when we come over?" I interrupted her moms business. "Yeah she'll be here for a while, that's why I'm so glad we're gonna be here instead of your place she blushed.  
  
Stacey can I come over after school? (after school)   
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)   
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)   
Is she there or is she tryin to give me the slip? (give me the slip)  
  
"Mom I'm home and Guy's here too" Connie yells from the door. We dropped our stuff in the living room and Connie went back to her room. I sat on the couch and waited for her. "Guy Germaine, is that you?" a woman said. I quickly turn around there she was Mrs. Moreau. "Hi Mrs. Moreau" my voice went dry. "Still as adorable as the day I met you" she pinched my cheeks. Adorable!? Adorable is how you describe a puppy or a 5-year-old kid, I was 16 pushing 17, I shave and I have my drivers license; in my book that qualifies me as a man. "Thanks" I push a smile out. She smiled at me and walked into the kitchen.  
  
You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be   
I'm all grown up now   
Baby can't you see  
  
"Hey hon lets go outside and write our paper there, it's such a great day." Connie came out of her room. I nod and head out for the pool-deck. We situated ourselves on the picnic table and started writing our assignment. I was facing the house and Connie was sitting in front of me. My eyes wondered trying to avoid writing this dang paper. I see Mrs. Moreau standing in the living room. She was out of her business suit and in casual yet sexy attire. The guys were right she was a MILF and getting with her would be awesome, but I was with Connie and that would be wrong. I stare at Connie's mom, "Beautiful," I mumble. "Aww Guy, you're sweet, but I'm not gonna do your homework again" Connie smirked.  
  
Stacey's mom has got it goin on   
She's all I want and I've waited for so long   
Stacey can't you see   
You're just not the girl for me   
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacey's mom  
  
"Connie dear, your teacher is here" Mrs. Moreau called. "Thanks mom; I'll be just an hour ok?" Connie got up and kissed my forehead. As Connie went inside her mom came outside to lie next to the pool. I start hearing the guy's in my head, "'if Connie's not around you can keep her mom, you know 'company'; 'Mrs. Rachel Moreau, beautiful, smart, and single'; 'Oooh wee, her mom's got it going on!'" I recall.  
  
Stacey's mom has got it goin on   
Stacey's mom has got it goin on  
  
I remember like it was yesterday, Jessie Hall and I ran a little lawn mower business to save up money for hockey equipment to join the district 5 team in the winter. At the time Con's mom was newly divorced and needed someone to mow their lawn, that's how I met Connie. However my eyes weren't really set on Connie, they were on Rachael Moreau. When I was done in the front yard I made my way to the back, that's when I saw her; she was on the phone yelling and looking frustrated; when she hung up our eyes met. "Hello there" her voice sounded like Marilyn Monroe. I was breathing heavily and it wasn't from the work. "What's your name?" "Guy Germaine" I replied. She looked at me like a lion eyeing his prey. "Isn't that an adorable name; well Guy Germaine, I think you missed a spot over there near the driveway" she eyed me. I felt this sensation I have never felt before, and I liked it.  
  
Stacey do you remember when s mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)   
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)   
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (way she stared)  
And the way she said "you missed a spot over there" (spot over there)  
  
My mind began to wonder again. Suddenly Connie's mom came up to me; petting and stroking me in places. I was about to say something when she put her finger over my mouth. "Call me Rachael Guy" she whispered in my ear. Chills went down my spine. "You know ever since Connie's father walked out on us I've been looking for someone," she paused and mounted me, "Someone like you" she nibbled on my neck. I was in heaven. It felt so real, but was it a dream? I hope it wasn't.  
  
And I know that you think it's just a fantasy   
But since your dad walked out   
Your mom could use a guy like me  
  
Rachel has everything a man would want beautiful, smart, funny, and a woman and in Russ' words; she's 'got it going on!' Very sexy, and she was all over me. "I want you" the words came out of my mouth. "I've waited so long for this." I was shocked on what I was saying but she began to kiss me deeper. If Connie saw us, she wouldn't understand, she probably would be hurt. But I couldn't help it I was falling in love with her mom every minute.  
  
Stacey's mom has got it goin on   
She's all I want and I've waited for so long   
Stacey can't you see   
You're just not the girl for me   
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacey's mom  
  
"Take me Guy" Rachael moans. I was feeling extremely hot; I've never gone past third base with Connie. I wondered what sex would feel like. My whole body wanted Rachael, but a tiny part of me thought about Connie. "What if she sees?" I say to myself. "Don't worry; Connie won't see us," she read my mind; "besides she's just a girl, she'll have plenty of other guys falling for her" she continues kissing me. "I know it's wrong but I love her." I say.  
  
Stacey's mom has got it goin on   
She's all I want and I've waited for so long   
Stacey can't you see You're just not the girl for me   
I know it might be wrong I'm in love with Stacey's mom Oh  
  
Yes I'm in love with her, Connie's mom. She was going to make me a man. I smile to myself in satisfaction. "Hey Geeger" someone said behind me. "Connie" I turn to her. "All done with my lesson." She cheerfully said. Why was she all smiles? Surely she would have caught me and her mom together. I looked around and saw Mrs. Moreau lying next to the pool. "Wait a minute" I whisper to myself. Than it hit me. It was a dream, a fantasy. "So did you miss me?" she leaned against the table. "Oh my darling Connie, I didn't miss you, you didn't see, your mom and I were together and we were all over each other, it was wrong and I'm sorry, but your just not the girl for me, I'm in love with her, not you" I said in my mind. "Um, well..." I stuttered. "I think you did" She began to laugh. "What?" I ask. Connie was turning all pink. "Connie tell me" I stood up. Her eyes widened and pointed at me. I look down and sure enough I had a huge wet spot and a hard-on.  
  
(I'm in love with) Stacey's mom   
Oh   
(wait a minute) Stacey can't you see   
You're just not the girl for me (oh)   
I know it might be wrong But I'm in love with Stacey's mom  
  
"Guy Germaine come here" she stretched her arms out. I roll my eyes and embrace her. I looked up and saw her mom still lying next to the pool. "I love you." I whisper to her. "Aww Guy, I love you too" Connie said. I rolled my eyes.  



End file.
